Come and Join Me
by RadiantRainbows
Summary: When Crystal gets overworked with paperworks, Gold starts to show concern and thinks of a way to help ease her stress, and spend some time together as their kids sleep. Contains; In the future, Tease, Mangaquest-shipping Hope you enjoy!


"You know, everyone needs a break once in a while" the raven haired teen sighed out, sitting on a desk inappositely. On the chair nearby, dark blue haired twin tails was sitting down doing paper works.

She completely ignored the Hatcher at her side, he sighed once more and hoped down to the floor, walking behind her, he placed his hands neck, wanting to remove her scrunches. "What are you doing Gold?" her tone was bored, and irritated.

"I wanna play with you hair." he replied back to her, removing one of the tails, she sighed and continued her work ignoring him, he must have practice on Silver seeing how he removed the other side with ease and not bothering her.

He then let her hair flop down, running his hands through it, Crystal felt a little awkward now, she tried once more to work, soon after that, Gold started to brush her hair up, trying to place it into a ponytail. He said to her once he had a thing for ponytails, she was prepared to lecture the boy if he tried anything. Soon her hair fell balance in a ponytail, spiky down at her shoulders. She heard a chuckle from Hatcher as he placed his face to her shoulders, a loving act he would normally do when her neck was visible.

"Gold, I know what your thi-"

He pulled away, locking his lips to hers, his hand caress her spine, making her less resistant to the kiss, he had twisted his body to kiss her, his strong hands now rubbing her shoulders, a place that always got her to willingly fall under his charm. Fall under his lust. What he did next was pull away, walking towards the door. The twin tails were just as confused as the readers, she then scolded herself for wanting more of his touch. "Urgh.. Stupid Gold…"

All that was heard was her pencil scribbling down on the papers, her hand started to tremble from the over abuse she put it through, it was already passed midnight and she still continued to write down what she needed, her neck and back cramping up on her. She figured Gold went to bed already, knowing she wasn't going to stop working. Pyrite and the twins seem to have been put to bed by Gold.

He took most of the resistibility in the house, cooking when Crystal was working, taking care of the kids though sometimes his mother would take them as he went to his own job. The pokemon helped by protecting and cleaning the house. Her life was prefect in a way. She couldn't be happier, though when she thought about things like these, she felt guilt starting to form in the pit of her stomach. Never once gave Gold want he truly wanted. And that was for her to take a break.

She sighed and looked at her paper works, she figured she can rush through tomorrow morning, then again she didn't want to do that either. Frustrated she groaned and placed her hands at her forehead, thinking what should she do. "Damnit… I can't finish this tomorrow at the school… I have to do it now but…" she knew normally, parents become bad ones this way. She did not want to be a bad parent, nor a bad wife.

She glance at her wedding ring, thinking back to the day she and Gold intertwine lives. A small smile made it's way to her pale pink lips. She was snapped back to reality when a firm hand was placed on top of hers. Crystal looked up to see the Hatcher looking down at her. "What are you doing awake…?"

"I should be asking you that." Gold pursed his lips, almost accusingly. She felt relived he wasn't angry with her again, though he would be soon if she didn't stop now. "Come and join me…"

"Huh?"

Gold chuckled at her confused expression, he pulled her out of the chair, marking the page she was in, he started to pull her up stairs, then soon to their bedroom, she sighed thinking he was going to put her to bed, however he pulled her to their bathroom, her heart stop as she saw the lit candles around the bathtub and sink, the scent in the air smelled like a garden, certain flowers she come to love over her time of living. She noticed some steam coming from the water in the bathtub, she then saw Gold starting to take off his shirt.

Once his abs were revealed, he turned around and started to unbutton her shirt. She was curious to where this was headed and let him undress her. Though his movements were slow, the dim light around her created a soothing atmosphere. Time seemed to have slowed down, her eyes watching his hands go lower with each button. His own gaze started to fill with a certain hot passion, his breathing and hers were the only thing he can hear, that and their heartbeats.

Crystal gulped slightly as he placed his hands on her belt, her shirt open but not removed, her lacy pink bra pushing up her breast, ten years ago he would eagerly grope them, however now all he wanted was for her to take a break, and to spend what little time they have together, Gold's hair over the years became more messy and longer, she loved how his bangs never wavered even without his hat. He slowly started to remove her belt, she felt it slide off around her waist which gave her slight shivers.

Everything on their minds seems to have vanished, only they existed in the world, this moment was theirs. She placed her hands on his chest, moving them down her eyes carrying the emotions of lust and longing, his eyes matching hers. Slowly he removed her pants button, snaking his arms around her waist to bring her closer, she giggled at his action and moved her hands to his hips, knowing his defense there was rather low, she earned a chuckle from him, a boyish chuckle that made him growl soon after. Her lips kissed his pecks, moving slowly up with light pecks, on his chests, collarbone, then neck, till finally their breath hitched.

Gold stared down at her eyes, leaning in for a kiss, her eyes was lost in his golden ones, when he was close enough, she tip toe on her feets, connecting them into a kiss, one that was filled with passion, filled with longing love. She moved in the kiss, trying to turn him, switching their positions. His hands went to her curves, her skinny waist, in which she was rather ticklish, making her giggle in the kiss, he chuckled back at her, a comfortable kiss that didn't break just yet. Her shirt flutters loosely at her side, his hands loving the feeling of her fair skin under his rough palms.

They both hummed with delight, he smirk at her, and gave her a loving gaze, his hands started to slowly pull the shirt away as he broke the kiss, she looked at her shoulder, watching him gracefully removing her jacket shirt, once it fell to the ground, Crystal sat down at the edge of the bathtub, moving her finger pointing it in a motion where she was saying 'Down'. gold grinned at her, and removed of his own pants. All that was left was his boxers and her pants. She raise up one of her legs, fair and strong, Gold vent down on his knees, holding her leg as if he was about to place a glass slipper on her.

He kissed her feets, pecking her legs, up until knees, they both began to remove her of her jeans, sliding them out of her feets one leg at a time. Once they were both left in their undergarments, she proceeded to remove her panties as he removed his boxers, being faster then she was, he went inside the bathtub first, examine her body. She went inside next, her bra still at it's place, she moved her ponytail and showed him the hook "Would you mind?"

A teasing voice she spoke, he growled at her, removing the hook and tossing the bra away, his hands went back to feeling her shoulders, the water was warm, and the scent was soothing. He started to message her back, getting her to relax on him, he loved how she was able to fit in front of him, embracing her from behind, an action he loved to take whether happy or depressed. His hands moved once again to her shoulders, then her arms, bringing them up gently, washing them with the soap, their hands soon met, fingers intertwine. Crystal looked up at him, smiling at her husband.

"How's this for a break?"

She laugh, not to loud, she didn't want the children to wake up. "It's rather nice~"

"We should do this more often yes~?"

She winked at his grin, his hands pressured her shoulders, he massage made her aching body feel refresh. "Ahah sure, thank you."

"I should change your name to Stress women~"

She rolled her eyes, bring her hand up to bring his face down, "Can you try to not ruin the mood?" she laughed at him before placing her lips gently on his.


End file.
